Before the Dawn
by valeriawyverstone
Summary: Two lovers find refuge in the Shrieking Shack.


**Author's note: **This was originally published under my old pen name, Ireth Oronar, but seeing as I haven't accessed that account in several ages, it's a bit... dead. Hence, the republishing.**  
****Disclaimer:**JK owns all, I am just a lowly fanfiction writer who empties her head out into a notebook sometimes. Evanescence owns Before the Dawn. I wish I wrote it. I only own the words of the story.

**Before the Dawn**

_Meet me after dark again__  
__and I'll hold you_

The boy slid the invisiblity cloak from his shoulders. "I came as fast as I could." he said.

"I know."

The response came from a tall red-head that had been waiting for him. He took her hand and walked with her to the Whomping Willow. Her green eyes widened in surprise. "Hold on." he muttered, disappearing under the branches of the Willow. There was a long string of curses shouted, and then the tree stopped moving. "Sorry 'bout that," the boy said, jogging back to her, slightly short of breath, "Shall we?" He led her through a tangle of branches.

_I am nothing more than__  
__to see you there_

She let out a small whimper. The wind had whistled through the tree, and the branches swayed threateningly. "Almost there," he said, pushing the thick tendrils out of their way, "Ah." There, in front of them, lay a tunnel. "I'll go down first." he said. He disappeared into the tunnel and, a second later, a dull thud was heard. "Come down here!" he yelled.

"I'm scared."

"I'll catch you."

She sighed._How_had she agreed to this? It happened every time he took her out. Him and his crazy ideas.

_And maybe tonight__  
__We'll fly so far away_

"Alright." she answered, squeezing her eyes shut. She pushed herself into the hole and, true to his word, he caught her. He led her through a passageway. "Where the hell are we going?" she asked him. He didn't answer, only hoisted her onto the stairs in front of them.

_We'll be lost__  
__Before the dawn_

She climbed up the stairs and into a room. It looked fairly normal, except for the slight scene of destruction. The blankets on the bed were fairly slashed up, the chairs were all missing a leg or two, and the desk had a large chunk bitten out of it. Somehow though, this seemed oddly familiar. Something clicked into place. "This isn't..."she started slowly, "This isn't the Shrieking Shack, is it?"

He shrugged. "Guess so."

She began to say something, but he covered her mouth with his own.

_If only night could__  
__hold you__  
__Where I could see you,__  
__my love_

She slid her arms along his chest and let them rest at the nape of his neck. She tilted her head slightly and deepened the kiss. He pulled away gently and sat on the edge of the bed. she stepped towards the dark haired boy and took his hands in hers. The moonlight streamed in through the broken windows and battered curtains.

_Then let me never, ever__  
__wake again_

"We can't keep doing this." she whispered to him.

"I know," he whispered back, "but I_need_you." The pain in his eyes and the anguish in his voice were too much for her. She knew that she was one of the he cared for. He had no one to give him the love that he lacked.

"Tonight," he said, "you're all mine."

_And maybe tonight,__  
__we'll fly so far away__  
__We'll be lost before the dawn_

She lay next to him on the bed. He pulled her cloak from her shoulders. The soft breeze was not cold. The bitter frost was yet to come. She timidly undid his robe. Under his shirt, she knew there would be bruises and cuts. She had seen them before, a token of his family's displeasure. He pulled back the ripped sheets and covered them both, ever the gentleman.

_Somehow I know that_

_We can't wake again_

_from this dream_

He shivered in anticipation. Her gentle fingers caressed his shoulders. He never thought he could feel so much emotion. He could feel her lips pressing against his. He could feel her need for him.

_It's not real,_

_but it's ours_

They clung to each other's bodies as if clinging to life itself. The covers askew, the only thing that existed at that moment was them. For one moment, one precious moment, everything else melted away and there was nothing to stop them from loving each other.

_Maybe tonight,_

_we'll fly so far away_

Lying there in the moonlight, she knew she was the most beautiful thing he would see in his life. Her dark red hair was spread out on the pillow, cheeks pink from the exertation, lips moist and swollen from kissing him. Her body so pale, her eyes so green.

_We'll be lost_

_before the dawn_

She took him in her arms and held him there. His heart beat quickly and irregularly, and he trembled softly against her body. She ran her hand through his black hair, kissing it softly. He turned his bright blue eyes to her. She seemed a million miles away, starting unfocusedly at the window.

"Lily?"

The sound of her name made her return her attention to him. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

_Maybe tonight,_

_we'll fly so far away_

Behind the laughter that hid his pain, Lily knew there was a child-like innocence, and a need to be loved.

"I love you too, Sirius."

_We'll be lost_

_before the dawn_


End file.
